theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween Party 2018
The Halloween Party 2018 is a party on The Island that was announced on May 1st, 2018, and began on October 2nd. Storyline *One of the pumpkins Lando brought from Pumpkin Island was actually a Pumpkin Monster! Help Blade search for clues around The Island to find the Pumpkin Monster! Trivia *It is the second party to be 5 weeks long. *Members are able to transform into Double Headed Fellys at the Arcade. *The Haunted Tower returned. *Candara appeared 4 weeks into the party. *The Pumpkin Cave opened during the 5th week of the party. *This was the last party that Dawn could be meetable at. Decorated Rooms *Town *Performance Center *Studio *Arcade *Crab Lounge *Coin Cave *Restaurant *Park *Cafe *Shore *Dance Club *Beach *Music Store *Shopping Center *Clothes Shop *Pet Shop *Pet Park *Downtown *Care Center *Cinema *Karate Dojo *Nibiru Dojo *Mineral Dojo *Wind Dojo *Fire Dojo *Water Dojo *Snow Dojo *Ogle Dock *Indoor Pool *DJ Lounge *Chocolate Factory *District *Comic Shop *Science District *Science Museum *Weather Center *Planetarium *Industrial *Skatepark *Crab Rock *Plaza *Book Store *School Hall *Classroom *Lunch Room *Gym *Playground *Golf Course *Stadium *Fashion Show *Laboratory *Cave *Bingo Cave *Cavern *Mineshaft *Storm Shelter *Lighthouse Cliff *Lighthouse *Beacon *Iceberg Party Rooms *Floor 0 (Everyone) *Floor 1 (Everyone) *Floor 2 (Everyone) *Floor 3 (Everyone) *Secret Lair (Members) Scavenger Hunt Week 1 *The first pumpkin chunk was spotted in an indoor room surrounded by water. (Coast Aquarium) *The second pumpkin chunk was spotted by cake. (FSN Center) *The third pumpkin chunk was spotted by a rocket. (Science Museum) *The fourth pumpkin chunk was spotted in a cave with a fridge. (Storm Shelter) Week 2 *The first pumpkin stem was spotted by a tower. (Beach) *The second pumpkin stem was spotted by clothing. (Fashion Show) *The third pumpkin stem was spotted by lots of slime. (Studio) *The fourth pumpkin stem was spotted by a green screen. (Weather Center) Week 3 *The first pumpkin chunk was spotted by a pond of slime. (Cave) *The second pumpkin chunk was spotted by a rock. (Crab Rock) *The third pumpkin chunk was spotted by a mountain. (Plaza) *The fourth pumpkin chunk was spotted by a snack stand. (Storm Shelter) Week 4 *The first clothing item was spotted by a Candy Store. (Downtown) *The second clothing item was spotted by Zombies. (Industrial) *The third clothing item was spotted in an underground Dojo. (Mineral Dojo) *The fourth clothing item was spotted by a Planet Statue. (Science District) Week 5 *The first pumpkin stem was spotted by a big pumpkin light. (Beacon) *The second pumpkin stem was spotted by a conveyor belt. (Chocolate Factory) *The third pumpkin stem was spotted by a tombstone. (District) *The fourth pumpkin stem was spotted in a room colored blue. (Water Dojo) Items Gallery Ads Halloween Ad 2018.png|The first advertisement Halloween Ad 2018 2.png|The second advertisement Halloween Ad 4.png|The third avertisement Halloween Ad Now Here 2018.png|The advertisement saying the party is now on Sneak Peeks Halloween 2018 Sneak.png|A sneak peek of the DJ Lounge Other Halloween 3.png Halloween 2018.png Costume Catalog Page 1 2018.png|The Costume Catalog (Page 1) (Week 1) Costume Catalog Page 1 2018 2.png|The Costume Catalog (Page 1) (Week 5) Costume Catalog Page 2 2018.png|The Costume Catalog (Page 2) Laboratory Halloween Interface Week 1.png|The clue interface (Week 1) Laboratory Halloween Interface Week 2.png|The clue interface (Week 2) Laboratory Halloween Interface Week 3.png|The clue interface (Week 3) Laboratory Halloween Interface Week 4.png|The clue interface (Week 4) Laboratory Halloween Interface Week 5.png|The clue interface (Week 5) Construction Classroom Halloween Con 2.png|Classroom Dance Club Halloween Con 4.png|Dance Club Gym Halloween Con 1.png|Gym Iceberg Halloween Con 3.png|Iceberg Lunch Room Halloween Con 3.png|Lunch Room Park Halloween Con 3.png|Park School Hall Halloween Con 3.png|School Hall Party Pictures Arcade Halloween 2018.png|Arcade Beach Halloween 2018.png|Beach Beacon Halloween 2018.png|Beacon Bingo Cave Halloween 2018.png|Bingo Cave Book Store Halloween 2018.png|Book Store Cafe Halloween 2018.png|Cafe Care Center Halloween 2018.png|Care Center Cave Halloween 2018.png|Cave Cavern Halloween 2018.png|Cavern Chocolate Factory Halloween 2018.png|Chocolate Factory Cinema Halloween 2018.png|Cinema Classroom Halloween 2018.png|Classroom Clothes Shop Halloween 2018.png|Clothes Shop Coast Aquarium Halloween.png|Coast Aquarium Coin Cave Halloween 2018.png|Coin Cave Comic Shop Halloween 2018.png|Comic Shop Crab Lounge Halloween 2018.png|Crab Lounge Crab Rock Halloween 2018.png|Crab Rock Dance Club Halloween 2018.png|Dance Club District Halloween 2018.png|District DJ Lounge Halloween 2018.png|DJ Lounge Dojo Halloween.png|Dojo Downtown Halloween 2018.png|Downtown Fashion Show Halloween 2018.png|Fashion Show Fire Dojo Halloween 2018.png|Fire Dojo Floor 0.png|Floor 0 Floor 1.png|Floor 1 Floor 2.png|Floor 2 Floor 3.png|Floor 3 FSN Center Halloween 2018.png|FSN Center Golf Course Halloween 2018.png|Golf Course Gym Halloween 2018.png|Gym Iceberg Halloween 2018.png|Iceberg Indoor Pool Halloween 2018.png|Indoor Pool Industrial Halloween 2018.png|Industrial Laboratory Halloween 2018.png|Laboratory Lighthouse Cliff Halloween 2018.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Halloween 2018.png|Lighthouse Lunch Room Halloween 2018.png|Lunch Room Mineral Dojo Halloween 2018.png|Mineral Dojo Mineshaft Halloween 2018.png|Mineshaft Music Store Halloween 2018.png|Music Store Nibiru Dojo Halloween 2018.png|Nibiru Dojo Ogle Dock Halloween 2018.png|Ogle Dock Park Halloween 2018.png|Park Patuna Park Halloween.png|Patuna Park Performance Center Halloween 2018.png|Performance Center Pet Park Halloween 2018.png|Pet Park Pet Shop Halloween 2018.png|Pet Shop Planetary Halloween 2018.png|Planetarium Playground Halloween 2018.png|Playground Plaza Halloween 2018.png|Plaza Restaurant Halloween 2018.png|Restaurant School Hall Halloween 2018.png|School Hall Science District Halloween 2018.png|Science District Science Museum Halloween 2018.png|Science Museum Secret Lair 2018.png|Secret Lair Shopping Center Halloween 2018.png|Shopping Center Shore Halloween 2018.png|Shore Skatepark Halloween 2018.png|Skatepark Snow Dojo Halloween 2018.png|Snow Dojo Stadium Halloween 2018.png|Stadium Storm Shelter Halloween 2018.png|Storm Shelter Studio Halloween 2018.png|Studio Supply Room Halloween 2018.png|Supply Room Town Halloween 2018.png|Town Water Dojo Halloween 2018.png|Water Dojo Weather Center Halloween 2018.png|Weather Center Wind Dojo Halloween 2018.png|Wind Dojo Clues Week 1 Coast Aquarium Halloween Hunt 1.png|Coast Aquarium FSN Center Halloween Hunt 1.png|FSN Center Science Museum Halloween Hunt 1.png|Science Museum Storm Shelter Halloween Hunt 1.png|Storm Shelter Week 2 Beach Halloween Hunt 2.png|Beach Fashion Show Halloween Hunt 2.png|Fashion Show Studio Halloween Hunt 2.png|Studio Weather Center Halloween Hunt 2.png|Weather Center Week 3 Cave Halloween Hunt 3.png|Cave Crab Rock Halloween Hunt 3.png|Crab Rock Plaza Halloween Hunt 3.png|Plaza Skatepark Halloween Hunt 4.png|Skatepark Week 4 Downtown Halloween Hunt 3.png|Downtown Iceberg Halloween Hunt 3.png|Iceberg (Before completion) Iceberg Halloween Hunt 3 2.png|Iceberg (After completion) Industrial Halloween Hunt 4.png|Industrial Mineral Dojo Halloween Hunt 3.png|Mineral Dojo Science District Halloween Hunt 3.png|Science District Week 5 Beacon Halloween Hunt 5.png|Beacon Chocolate Factory Halloween Hunt 5.png|Chocolate Factory District Halloween Hunt 5.png|District Water Dojo Halloween Hunt 5.png|Water Dojo Music *Town, Shopping Center Park, Beach, Downtown, Ogle Dock, District, Industrial, Crab Rock, Stadium *Performance Center *Studio, Arcade, School Hall, Classroom, Lunch Room, Gym, Cinema, DJ Lounge, Chocolate Factory, Fashion Show *Crab Lounge, Coin Cave, Storm Shelter, Mineshaft, Cave, Lighthouse, Music Store, Clothes Shop, Pet Shop, Pet Park, Karate Dojo, Indoor Pool, Comic Shop, Playground *Cafe *Shore *Dance Club *Wind Dojo *Fire Dojo *Snow Dojo *Skatepark *Plaza *Book Store *Lighthouse Cliff *Beacon *Iceberg *Laboratory, Haunted Tower Floors 0-2 *Secret Lair See Also *Halloween Party 2011 *Halloween Party 2014 *Halloween Party 2015 *Halloween Party 2016 *Halloween Party 2017 *Halloween Party Category:Parties of 2018 Category:2018 Category:Parties Category:The Island